Thousand Ways
by HHS Hyuuga L
Summary: Cinta itu datang kapan saja dan kepada orang yang tak terduga. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila cinta tersebut merayumu? Mengambil start terlebih dahulu? Atau menunggu di garis finish? / HUNHAN/ GS/ LifeSchool/ ONESHOOT [Re-post HunHan Month Event]


**Title: Thousand Way**

 **.**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan,**

 **.**

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Warning: GS for Uke. TYPO, EYD, KBBI bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua Cast Bukan Milik L,**

 **Tapi Cerita Milik l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016 © HHS Hyuuga L**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback ON**

"Ini." Seorang namja kecil berwajah datar memberikan sebuah bungkusan kado kepada yeoja kecil yang memiliki mata rusa yang cantik.

"Apa ini oppa?" Tanya yeoja tersebut. Namja kecil yang ditanya tak menjawab apapun dan tetap berekspresi seperti tadi, ketika menyerahkan bungkusan berpita cantik itu. Dengan tidak sabar, yeoja kecil itu membuka bungkusan berbentuk kotak itu. Seketika matanya berbinar menemukan sepasang gelang 'Cartier' berwarna silver persis sama seperti yang pernah dia lihat dengan namja tersebut ketika berada di etalase sebuah tokoh aksesoris.

"Gomawo oppa" Ucapnya dan langsung memeluk namja tersebut. Si namja terkejut ketika dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu, tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Yeoja itu langsung memasangkan gelang yang satu lagi ke pergelangan tangan namja tersebut setelah melepaskan pelukannya tadi. Dan memasangkan kepergelangan tangannya juga. Menatap gelang tersebut dengan pandangan yang sangat bahagia. Si namja tetap berwajah sama, meski didalam hatinya dia berdebar ketika jemari mulus milik sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menyentuh kulitnya dan memasangkan gelang yang baru saja dia berikan.

"Ini sangat cocok untuk Lulu. Lulu suka. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo Sehun Oppa." Ucap yeoja kecil yang bernama Xi Luhan.

"Hm." Ucap namja bernama Sehun tersebut. Lebih lengkapnya Oh Sehun. Salahkah dia bila sekarang mengatakan dia jatuh cinta? Dan salahkah dia bila dia jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri?.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

 **5 Years Later**

"Lu, menurutmu siapa yang paling tampan diantara Sehun Oppa dan Yifan Gege?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang memiliki rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat bernama Byun Baekhyun, sambil menyeruput jusnya yang ada di atas meja kantin. Topik tentang siapa yang paling tampan diantara Sehun dan Yifan itu terus menjadi perdebatan diantara fans-fans yeoja di sekolahnya, mau itu pengemar Sehun ataupun Yifan. Baik itu dari kalangan Seonbae ataupun Hoobae mereka.

Xi Luhan, yang ditanya merupakan gadis cantik berambut coklat almond serta berponi rata. Merupakan orang asli China yang menetap di Korea sedari dia kecil.

Luhan yang tadinya fokus mengunyah makanannya, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kehadapan Baekhyun yang sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tau Baek. Menurutku, mereka berdua sama-sama tampan." Bagi Luhan mereka berdua memang sama-sama tampan. Tapi, hanya ada 1 nama yang menempati hatinya.

"Kalau menurutku tentu saja Chanyeol Oppa" Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Luhan yang ditanya hanya mampu terkikik geli mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Ya, tentu saja siapapun pasti akan memuji kekasihnya sendiri bukan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berpacaran sejak mereka duduk di bangku menengah pertama, hingga sekarang. Mereka sudah berada di sekolah menenggah atas. Baekhyun yang duduk dibangku kelas 2, serta Chanyeol yang duduk dibangku kelas 3.

Luhan yang masih terkikik geli, tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada 3 orang namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin sekolah. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya kepada 1 orang namja diantara mereka bertiga.

Semua orang yang melihat mereka bertiga pasti akan langsung menatap ketiganya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak menggenal mereka bertiga? Selain wajah yang tampan, jangan lupakan kecerdasan otak dan latar belakang orang tua. Sehingga membuat semua yeoja yang ada dikantin tersebut tak bisa berkedip hanya dengan melihat mereka bertiga. Tapi mereka harus menelan pil pahit karena salah satu dari mereka telah menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Park Chanyeol, anak tunggal dari pengusaha di bidang makanan yang diberi nama 'ParkEat' itu dijuluki 'SunPrince' karena selalu hangat kepada siapapun itu sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Tentu saja Baekhyun. Terkadang Luhan sering mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu tentang seonbae-hoobae mereka yang selalu mengirimkan hal-hal yang aneh kedalam lokernya, yang pasti berisi ancaman.

"Chanyeol-ahh, duduk disini saja." Ucap Baekhyun tampak berbinar karena melihat namjachingunya serta para sahabat-sahabatnya memasuki kantin.

Di samping Chanyeol tepatnya di tengah, ada sosok yang selalu berwajah sama dalam keadaan apapun. Mata tajam, alis yang terpahat sempurna, rahang tegas serta tatapan mata yang dingin. Dia Oh Sehun anak tunggal dari Oh Corp yang bergerak dibidang properti di dalam maupun luar negeri. Semua menjulukinya 'PokerPrince'. Karena selalu berekspresi sama dalam keadaan apapun. Dia tak pernah mengubris hal apapapun jika tidak menyangkut dirinya dia tidak akan perduli. Itulah Oh Sehun, yang meskipun terkesan dingin tapi berkharisma.

Dan satu orang lagi, tepat disamping Sehun. Benar-benar tak kalah tampan dengan badan yang sangat tinggi diantara yang lain. Keturunan blesteran China-Canada. Atlite kebangaan sekolah dalam olahraga basket. Wajahnya yang selalu mengumbar senyum indah. Dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi kalau di lapangan basket. Wu Yifan. Anak kedua dari pengusaha Wu Corp yang berjalan di bidang textil terbesar di Korea, China serta Canada. Dia punya seorang Jie jie yang sangat cantik. Sekarang bekerja sebagai model terkenal di China bernama Wu Soo Jung. Orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Krystal Wu. Dengan julukan 'PrinceHot'. Wajahnya sangat tampan bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Termasuk juga Luhan yang merasa wajahnya memanas seketika.

.

.

.

Suasana tampak canggung bagi Luhan. Padahal Chanyeol terus bercerita hal-hal yang selalu menggundang tawa. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Seseorang yang selalu dikaguminya diam-diam sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sedang duduk didepannya menyantap makanannya dan sesekali tertawa menanggapi lelucon dari Chanyeol. Seketika, pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan tampak salah tinggkah karena tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kau sakit Lu? Wajahmmu memerah." Tanyanya sarat akan kekehawatiran.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng lucu "Aniya Yi Ge." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan langsung menundukan kepalanya kebawah untuk menghindari tatapan mata Yifan. Dia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti lebih memerah dari , Wu Yifan yang selalu menjadi tokoh utama pangeran dalam buku harian yang selalu ditulis Luhan sebelum tidur, yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar dan selalu membuat wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Dia lah Yifan yang Luhan sukai pada awal perjumpaan mereka, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yifan pun tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lucu Luhan. Sambil mengusak rambut Luhan dia berkata.

"Kau selalu saja lucu Lu, seperti anak kecil."

Luhan yang menunduk, langsung mengangkat wajahnya, mengerucutkan bibir ranum miliknya. Tak ada lagi rona merah diwajahnya. Dia sangat tak suka disebut seperti anak kecil. Tahun ini dia sudah masuk 17 tahun. Apa ada anak kecil berusia 17 tahun? Jawabannya ada. Pasti Luhan. Bukan bagi Luhan, tapi bagi teman-temannya.

"Kau kan memang sangat lucu Lu, Lihat saja wajahmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Luhan yang menyadari raut wajahnya, langsung menunduk kembali karena malu dengan tingkahnya. Sehingga membuat mereka yang ada di meja kembali tertawa. Ini lah Luhan yang yang duduk dibangku tingkat 2. Pemalu, manis serta mengemaskan.

Semua orang tertawa. Tapi, ada satu orang yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin dan muka datarnya. Seakan-akan sangat tak suka dengan interaksi mereka. Ah, lebih tepatnya mereka berdua 'Luhan dan Yifan'.

.

.

.

"Lu, pulanglah bersamaku dan Chanyeol oppa. Sekalian kita menjenguk Eomma-nya." Bujuk Baekhyun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun membujuk Luhan untuk pulang bersamanya, karena khawatir dengan Luhan yang akan pulang sendirian. Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tak apa Baek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau jengguklah calon mertuamu itu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum geli melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! aku sedang menghawatirkanmu Lu!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Baekhyun sangat ragu untuk menyuruh Luhan pulang sendirian. Walaupun begitu, Luhan benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa.

Memasukan buku-buku kedalam tas miliknya. Luhan hanya mampu tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun langsung terpusat kepada seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melewati koridor kelasnya.

"Kau tunggu disini! Jangan kemanapun! Dan jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku kembali!" Titah Baekhyun dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

Luhan hanya mampu mengkedip-kedipkan matanya dengan lucu serta terbenggong melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Sehun oppa sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf bila merepotkanmu." Luhan berujar sambil membungkuk kepada Sehun. Tersangka yang mengantarnya pulang hari ini.

"Hm." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis tersebut dan langsung berlalu memasuki mobilnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Sebenarnya, dia merasa sanggat tak nyaman bila menyangkut Sehun. Luhan selalu merasa pandangan Sehun kepadanya berbeda sekarang . Baekhyun harus disalahkan atau diberi ucapanan terima kasih karena menyuruhnya pulang bersama Oh Sehun.

.

 **Flashback ON**

"Sehun oppa!" Suara yang begitu nyaring terdengar dikoridor antar kelas yang mulai sepi. Seketika Sehun langsung membalikan badannya dan mendapati Baekhyun yang mengejarnya.

"Sehun oppa. Aku benar-benar minta tolong ya kepadamu." Ucapnya sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat aneh itu hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya tak menggerti arah pembicaraan pacar dari sahabatnya ini.

"Tolong pulang bersama Lulu. Aniya. Maksudku, oppa maukah kau menggantar Lulu pulang? Aku khawatir dia tersesat seperti waktu itu." Terjawab alasan kenapa Baekhyun sanggat khawatir Luhan pulang sendirian. Luhan terlalu polos bahkan untuk pulang kerumahnya pun dia bisa tersesat. Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk bertanya dia dimana. Sehingga membuat Baekhyun yang dihubungi oleh Luhan kebinggungan mencari Rusa yang tersesat entah kearah mana?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pulang sendirian. Jadi-" Baekhyun yang bercerita panjang lebar hanya bisa melonggo melihat Sehun langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Tapi, seketika dia langsung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aku tunggu diparkiran." Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Sehun tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun bisa lega sekarang setelah mendengarnya. Walaupun Sehun terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat tapi sebenarnya dia sangat perduli kepada orang disekitarnya. Apalagi bila itu menyangkut tentang Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

"Nah Lu, kau pulang bersama Sehun oppa. Dia mau menggantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal keparkiran. Dia sudah menunggumu disana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi- tapi Baek kau-kau tau kalau-" Ucapaan Luhan tiba-tiba terpotong.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kajja aku antar kau keparkiran." Ajak Baekhyun langsung merangkul bahu kecil milik Luhan.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil benar-benar tak nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berada didekat Sehun setelah pertengkaran kecil mereka yang lalu. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan resah. Dia berharap, Sehun tak menurunkannya dipinggir jalan. Heyy! Sehun tak sekejam itukan? Luhan yakin dengan hal itu.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun dari sudut matanya dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya bila tak senggaja bertabrakan. Luhan benar-benar tak berkutik. Bagaikan rusa yang siap di terkam oleh serigala. Hanya dengan pandangan mata tajam milik namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Seakan-akan mata itu bisa melubangi kepala Luhan bila melihatnya terlalu lama. Tatapan mata itu terlalu mengintimidasi bagi Luhan sekarang. Tak ada lagi tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang yang selalu Luhan dapat dari mata itu.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak hari itu. Luhan benar-benar sangat takut hanya untuk berpapasan dengan Sehun dikoridor sekolah. Ketika istirahatpun, Luhan selalu menolak ketika diajak Baekhyun untuk makan kekantin sekolah. Luhan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik tumpukan buku daripada bertemu dengan 'PokerPrince' SM High School bernama Oh Sehun. Seperti sekarang.

Luhan sedang mencari tempat yang dirasanya pas untuk duduk dan makan -tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Seketika Luhan langsung membalikan wajahnya. Ternyata pangerannya, Wu Yifan.

"Kau sedang apa disini Mbi?" Yifan punya panggilan khusus untuk Luhan yaitu 'Bambi' dia bilang bahwa Luhan sama lucu seperti kartun 'Bambi' berekor putih tersebut. Dan baginya nama itu cocok untuk Luhan-nya ini.

"Yi.. Yi Ge sendiri sedang apa disini?" Seketika wajah Luhan langsung memerah melihat Yifan ada didepannya. Dan dengan bodohnya bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya. Dia benar-benar mengutuk kegugupannya yang muncul disaat yang tidak tepat ini. Yifan pun tersenyum, dan menjawab "Sedang mengerjakan tugas, dan mencari buku. Bukan menemukan buku Yi Ge malah menemukan Rusa berponi rata sedang mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri." Ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Dengan wajah memerah Luhan menjawab "Aku bukan pencuri Yi Ge. Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

Yifan yang mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu langsung tertawa dan mengusak rambut Luhan yang sangat lembut dipermukaan tangannya. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu yakin bahwa perbuatan Yifan menambah kadar memerah wajahnya. Munggkin wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah buah apel kesukaannya?

"Ya, ya, Yi Ge percaya kau sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk perutmu." Setelahnya Yifan tersenyum menggambil buku yang tepat ada disamping Luhan dan berlalu ketempat duduknya tadi. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap Yifan, serta mengerutkan kening mulus miliknya menatap punggung Yifan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan binggung.

Seketika dia sadar. Dan benar-benar akan mengutuk kebodohannya yang datang tiba-tiba ini. Dia menatap tangannya yang tak ada satupun buku untuk belajar, yang ada hanya sekotak bekal serta air minum yang sudah habis seperempat. "Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk mencegah kebodohannya berulang kembali. Memukul terus menerus. Berharap kecerobohannya tak berulang diwaktu yang sangat tidak pas seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Yifan langsung membalikan badannya dan melihat Luhan dengan lucunya memukul kepalanya terus menerus dengan kotak bekal miliknya. Membuat Yifan yang melihatnnya kembali tersenyum.

"Bambi, duduklah disini dan temani Yi Ge mengerjakan tugas." Seketika Luhan terdiam dan langsung tersenyum dengan manis mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan orang yang dia sukai.

.

.

.

"Ini Lu untukmu." Baekhyun memberikan minuman dan makanan ringan kearah Luhan yang fokus kesatu arah. Berhari-hari setelah kejadian Yifan memintannya untuk menemani belajar. Dan berhari-hari pula Luhan makin menyakini perasaannya kepada Yifan yang terus tumbuh.

Terdengar sorak-sorai dari masing-masing perempuan meneriakan nama-nama anggota basket sekolahnya. Luhan hanya menatap ke satu arah, yaitu laki-laki berjersey bernomer punggung 10 dengan nama 'Yi Wu'. Luhan selalu tersenyum bila mengingat nama itu yang dipakai Yifan, karna nama itu adalah pemberian Luhan ketika Yifan ingin menganti nama untuk jerseynya.

Hari ini ada pertandingan basket persahabatan. Terlihat para pemain berbaris memasuki lapangan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dan teriakan para yeoja semakin menggelegar. Yifan terlihat benar-benar sangat tampan dan seksi dalam waktu bersamaan. Badannya atletis membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Seandainya dia bisa dipel- Stop ini sudah keterlaluan fikir Luhan.

Pertandingan hari ini melibatkan SM High School melawan JYP High School. Pertarungan terus berjalan sengit setelah dimulai. Decitan sepatu para pemain terus terdengar dengan nyaring. Kejar-mengejar score pun terus terjadi. Kadang JYP kadang SM yang memimpin angka. Terlihat pemain JYP yang bernomor punggung 01 bernama Taecyeon itu sangat gesit mengoper bola kearah temannya ataupun kearah ring untuk menambah keunggulan. Dia terus mencetak 'Threepoint' untuk timnya.

Mendekati akhir waktu. Point itu hanya terpaut sedikit dan kejar-kejaran terus terjadi. Terlihat seorang namja dengan tubuh atletis melakukan lemparan terakhirnya sebelum waktu habis. Dia melempar bola tersebut. Seketika semua terasa ' _slowmation'_. Bola itu menggelinding dipingir ring dan masuk "Yeayyyy." Terdengar sorak-sorai. Dan pertandingan hari ini dimenangkan JYP High School yang dicetak oleh pemain bernomer punggung 01 tadi.

Luhan sedikit kecewa karena tim SM tak menang. Tapi, harus Luhan akui permainan namja bernomer punggung 01 itu bagus. Yaa, walaupun Luhan tak benar-benar mengerti tentang basket.

Luhan serta Baekhyun langsung menghampiri tim SM. Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan melempar senyum satu sama lainnya. Luhan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yifan yang dilihatnya baru saja bersalaman dengan pemain bernomor punggung 01 itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, ada seorang namja yang terus menatap tajam kesuatu tempat.

"Kau masih belum berbicara dengannya?" Tanya namja yang duduk disamping seorang namja lain yang hanya fokus memandang seseorang. Lebih tepatnya, seorang yeoja yang juga memandang satu objek lain yang ada dilapangan basket tersebut.

"Hm." Hanya gumaman yang didapat namja bertelinga lebar tersebut dari namja berwajah datar yang ada disampingnya.

"Bila kau belum juga bertindak, kau akan kehilangannya. Berhentilah egois." Ada jeda disana "Dan juga dia jarang kekantinkan beberapa hari ini, kau tau alasannya?" Dia menoleh kearah pria berwajah datar tersebut "Karena dia menemani Yifan belajar diperpustakaan. Bahkan, mereka berbagi makanan disana." Ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan namja tersebut. Namja yang berlalu pergi itu benar-benar memahami sifat namja berwajah datar yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Dia terlalu kolot untuk hal yang bertema cinta. Karena dia tau dia tampan dan sampai sekarang tak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja yang di pandangi sahabatnya sekarang.

Bahkan dulu dia sangat berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan yeoja cerewet yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Butuh dengan perjuangan. Dan sahabat 'PokerFace'nya ini hanya ingin menunggu keajaiban? Yang benar saja.

Si namja berwajah datar mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Cepatlah kita kesana. Pertandingan sudah selesai. Kau ingin terus duduk disana melihat yeoja-mu mendekati namja lain. Atau kau sendiri yang akan bertindak mendekati yeoja-mu." Tambahnya.

Namja berwajah datar tersebut terus menatap kearah yeoja berponi rata tersebut. Dia terus tersenyum melihat namja yang memakai jersey bernomor 10 tersebut. Senyum yang seharusnya untuknya.

"Cih, aku sudah benar-benar bertambah muak sekarang." Ucapnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk tersebut.

.

.

.

Seketika Luhan merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya kearah yang berlawanan. Dia melihat rahang tegas Oh Sehun menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata ruangan ganti pemain basket. Sehun langsung menutup pintu dan memojokan Luhan diantara dinding dan tangannya yang mengurung sisi kiri dan kanan Luhan. Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya Deer-nya tidak kabur.

"Oppa?" Ucap Luhan. Tak ada jawaban dari namja yang dia panggil dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Luhan sudah jengah dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka. Terlebih lagi tatapan mata yang bagaikan elang itu terus menusuk kearahnya. Luhan terus menundukan kepalannya menatap sepatu manisnya.

Sehun muak melihat Luhan terus menunduk, seolah melihat sepatunya lebih baik dari pada wajahnya. Sehun segera menggangat dagu Luhan menggunakan telunjuknya. Membuat mata Rusa cantik milik Luhan itu menghadap langsung kearah mata tajam miliknya. Sehun menyatukan keningnya ke kening milik Luhan yang tertutup poninya yang tebal.

Luhan hanya mampu terpaku melihat tatapan mata Sehun. Tajam dan sangat tak terbaca. Luhan terus memandang wajah Sehun yang benar-benar sempurna. Pantas saja banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Seketika Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berdesir dari hatinya. Perasaaan yang dulu sempat ada tapi dia kubur di dasar hatinya.

Sehun terus menatap manik Rusa Luhan yang terus menyihir baginya. Seolah-olah Luhan adalah seorang penyihir yang membuat Sehun keluar dari garis aman dirinya sendiri. Hidungnya yang bengir dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yang seolah mengundangnya untuk dikecup berkali-kali. Sehun menyentuhkan hidung mancung miliknya supaya bertemu dengan hidung bengir milik Luhan. Mengusap perlahan bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Entah mengapa Sehun ingin sekali mengecup bibir Luhan. Tanpa Sehun sadari, dia terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry milik Luhan. Perlahan dan semakin mendekat.

Luhan bergetar ketika jemari Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Luhan pernah menonton adegan seperti ini di drama-drama favoritnya yang bertema 'Romance'. Luhan tak menyangka ini akan terjadi padanya. Luhan pun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat merasaakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

'Kendalikan dirimu Oh Sehun.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

"Berhentilah makan diperpustakaan dan memandang orang lain." Ucap Sehun langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dia tak ingin lepas kendali dan membuat bibir itu membengkak seketika.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun, Luhan langsung membuka matannya dan melihat Sehun yang sudah pergi menuju arah pintu keluar. Dan tanpa terjadi hal apapun diantar mereka. Tanpa terjadi hal apapun! Seperti pikiran konyol yang terus memenuhi otaknya.

Luhan terus mencernah kata-kata Sehun 'Berhentilah makan di perpustakaan dan menatap orang lain.' Apa selama ini Sehun tau dia makan di perpustakaan untuk menghindarinya? Astaga kenapa kau makin tidak pintar Lu? Memukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

Seketika Luhan terdiam mengingat kata selanjutnya "Memandang orang lain?" Luhan bermonolog.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden 'Room Basket' seminggu yang lalu. Luhan sudah mulai makan dikantin lagi seperti biasanya bersama Baekhyun. Sehun tak menujukan gelaggat apapun tentang kejadian waktu itu Saat mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua. Dan itu membuat Luhan kesal. Apalagi kalau di ingat bahwa Sehun hampir menci- ahh sudahlah.

Luhan sedang olahraga pagi sambil membawa sepedanya disekitar taman dekat rumahnya. Dia tak menaiki sepedanya hanya mendorong sepeda itu sepanjang menggelilingi taman. Luhan hanya merasa bosan bila pergi sendirian. Dan sepeda bisa di jadikan alternatif agar dia tak sendirian.

Sesekali olahraga bagus bukan? Lagi pula ini hari Minggu, hari yang sangat Luhan sukai. Tentu saja baginya hari Minggu adalah hari dimana kau bisa mengistirahatkan otakmu dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang mengguras tenaga dan juga jadwal menonton drama favoritnya. Luhan tersenyum membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan hari ini.

Luhan yang sedang melihat kearah air mancur yang ada ditamanpun merasa aneh. Kenapa sepedanya berhenti? Dia melihat ke arah depan dan mendonggakkan kepalanya karena sang tersangka utama yang membuat sepedanya berhenti lebih tinggi darinya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dia 'Oh Sehun'. Seketika Luhan mundur beberapa langkah terkejut karena tau itu Sehun.

"Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aniyaa." Ucap Luhan masih sangat terkejut dan berubah memerah menahan malu dan rasa berdebar di dadanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut dan tak menyangka dihari Minggu kesukaanya ini dia harus bertemu dengan si 'PokerFace'. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan benar-benar terus memikirkan kejadian 'Itu' dan itu benar-benar mengusiknya selama seminggu penuh ini.

Bagaimanapun Sehun tampak berbeda ketika dulu dia bercerita bahwa dia menyukai Yifan. Setelah hari itu, dia menemukan Sehun yang sangat cuek dan acuh kepadanya. Luhan tak mengerti apa yang ada didalam otak si namja bermarga Oh ini. Luhan lebih suka Sehun memarahinya karena kecerobohan yang dia buat, dari pada mendiamkannya. Bagi Luhan, Sehun itu segalanya. Temannya, sahabatnya dan juga orang yang paling dia sayangi.

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?" Seketika pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang muncul di kepala yang memakai pakaian olahraga di pagi hari untuk apa? Tentu saja olahraga.

"Aku ingin menculikmu." Ucapnya dan mengambil alih sepeda milik Luhan.

Luhan masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Melihat sepedanya yang diculik. Sehun bilang ingin menculiknya kan? Kenapa malah sepedanya?

.

.

.

Luhan terus mengikuti langkah panjang namja bermarga 'Oh' itu sambil menunduk. Berjaga-jaga bila sepedanya itu benar-benar diculik. Bagaimanapun sepeda itu adalah sepeda kesayangannya yang dibelikan Mama-nya di ulangtahunnya tahun lalu. Luhan sangat menyayangi sepeda itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ahh." Dan jelas saja itu membuat Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya menabrak punggung kokoh tersebut. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan dia langsung melihat kedai yang tak asing bagi Luhan. Ini adalah Kedai 'Bubble Tea' yang sering Luhan dan Sehun kunjungi sewaktu mereka masih kecil. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang sedang memarkirkan sepeda miliknya. Sehun berjalan melewatinya sambil bersuara lirih "Tidakkah kau rindu bubble tea?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan langkah riang berjalan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Munggkin Sehun sudah tak marah lagi kepadanya, pikir Luhan.

.

.

.

"Dia tak suka padamu." Itulah kalimat pembuka Sehun ketika mereka sedang berjalan sehabis membeli bubble tea.

"Jadi berhentilah mengejar-ngejarnya seperti orang yang bodoh." Tambah Sehun dengan sanggat tak berperasaan. Dan masalah inilah memicu awalnya api diantara persahabatan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun yang awalnya si namja 'Es' berubah jadi cerewet. Dan Luhan yeoja pemalu dan lembut berubah menjadi 'Rusa keras kepala'.

Luhan yang mendengar kata 'Bodoh' pun langsung mengejar langkah Sehun dan berdiri didepan namja tersebut. Membuat namja itu berhenti melajukan langkahanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Dan Oppa benar-benar ME-NYE-BAL-KAN!" Tegas Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Dia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan sepeda kesayangannya itu. Bila Sehun ingin menculik sepedanya, culik saja. Dan jangan minta tebusan!

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan sudah kejadian 'Penculikan Sepeda' itu berlalu. Sampai sekarang sepeda itu masih berada di tangan Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun kembali lagi seperti semula. Tidak! Bukan semula yang baik seperti persahabatan mereka yang lalu. Tapi, kembali lagi ke'seperti' biasanya yang tak saling menggenal dan menyapa satu sama lain. Sehun tetap dengan sisi 'Ketidak sukaanya' dan Luhan juga masih 'Kekkuh' dengan kesukaanya.

Malam ini adalah malam Prome Night, karena merupakan hari terakhir siswa kelas 3 berpisah dengan sekolah yang telah mereka tempati dan juga hoobae mereka yang duduk dikelas 1 dan juga 2. Dan berarti juga, itu angkatan Sehun, Yifan dan juga Chanyeol. Rasanya sungguh berat bila harus berpisah. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka berpisah untuk menggapai cita-cita mereka. Dan juga hari ini akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah bagi kehidupan remaja Luhan si rusa. Karena hari ini dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Yifan.

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

Luhan serta Yifan sedang duduk diperpustakaan. Tidak, Luhan yang makan sedangkan Yifan belajar karena tinggal 1 bulan mendekati ujian akhirnya sebagai seonbae Luhan.

"Yi Ge?" Tanya Luhan, sambil menatap Yifan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman dari Yifan. Luhan memakluminya karena Yifan sedang sibuk. Tapi bila itu 'Hm' milik sahabat yang berstatus'Gantung'nya itu, maka Luhan benar-benar akan sangat kesal dengan gumaman tanpa arti milik Sehun itu.

"Yi Ge mau ini?" Tawar Luhan sambil menyodorkan roti isi keju, selai strawbery dan juga taburan meises ceres didalamnya.

"Bambi saja yang makan supaya cepat besar." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang sedang dia baca. Luhan yang memerah hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perhatian kecil yang Yifan berikan. Walaupun itu sama saja Yifan bilang bahwa Luhan itu belum dewasa.

"Yi Ge?" Panggil Luhan lagi.

"Ada apa Mbi?" Yifan langsung menoleh kesamping, ke arah Bambi lucunya ini.

"Hm, sebenarnya.." Ada jeda "Tipe yeojachingu Yi Ge itu seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan memberanikan diri. Luhan benar-benar mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang membuatnya selalu penasaran. Karena sejauh dia bersama Yifan. Namja China-Canada itu tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Bambi-nya ini. Memang benar banyak yang mengirimkan kertas-kertas yang menurut Luhan bodoh kedalam loker Yifan. Surat apalagi itu, berwarna merah hati? dan tak jarang juga Luhan melihat banyak sekali seonbae yeoja-nya yang dengan sukarela menunggu Yifan selesai latihan basket hanya untuk menyerahkan air mineral dan juga handuk.

Yifan tertawa dan mengelus poni Luhan yang rata itu "Kau ingin tau?" Yifan balik bertanya. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Luhan. Karena lidahnya terlalu keluh hanya untuk menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tentu saja'.

"Yi Ge rasa, harus mirip dengan Bambi." Ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Luhan dengan kuat-kuat. Dan lanngsung melanjutkan menyelesaikan tugasnya, Yifan tak berbohong kalau dia ingin yeojachingu yang 'Seperti' Luhan.

"Ah. Yi ge sakit." Ketika Yifan melepaskan cubitan dipipinya. Pipinya itu pasti sangat merah dan ditambah rona merah karena mendengar kata terakhir yang Yifan ucapkan 'Mirip dengan Bambi'. Yifan tak memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan 'Bambi' kecuali dirinya.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

.

Acara Prome Night sudah dimulai di pukul 19.30 tadi. Satu persatu seonbae ataupun hoobae mereka sudah mulai berdatangan dengan pakaian mereka yang tampak bermacam-macam. Mulai dari tema glamor, elegan dan juga simple. Seperti halnya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang turut hadir diacara malam ini.

Baekhyun memilih tema 'Elegan' untuk pakaiannya malam ini. Gaun terusan dibawah lututnya yang berwarna cream dengan memamerkan pundak putih miliknya itu. Rambutnya dia cepol rendah dengan poni samping kearah kiri dan anak-anak rambut yang membuatnya sangat terlihat dewasa. Dia sungguh heboh hari ini, karena dia ingin memastikan dia yang paling cantik untuk menyambut kelulusan namjachingu-nya itu. Namjachingu-nya itu akan melanjutkan studinya kenegeri 'Matahari Terbit' di Chiba University menggambi Jurusan Arsitek. Walau sebenarnya berat, tapi Baekhyun harus merelakan kepergian Chanyeolnya demi cita-cita yang selalu dia dambakan sejak kecil.

Sedangkan Luhan, tampak manis dan menggemaskan dengan gaun selutut berwarna emerald. Gaun itu sangat simple dengan pita-pita sebagai penyangga pundaknya. Rambutnya diikat setengah dengan ujung rambutnya diikal-ikal dengan manisnya. Luhan benar-benar sangat cantik dan mempesona.

Setelah izin meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar dengan berdalih ingin ke toilet. Luhan sedang sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan Yifan sambil menggengam sebuah surat berwarna hati dan siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya malam ini. Meski Luhan bilang sangat aneh mengungkapkan cinta dengan surat seperti fans-fans Yifan yang lain. Tapi, setelah Luhan fikir-fikir itu tak terlalu buruk.

Dia benar-benar memikirakan setiap kata yang ada didalam suratnya dan semua kata-kata yang tertulis merupakan kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam hatinya. Serasa dia telah meletakan hatinya kedalam surat berwarna hati tersebut.

Bukan bertemu dengan Yifan, Luhan malah bertemu dengan Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan setelan jas yang sangat pas membalut tubuhnya dan kaki yang di balut sepatu fantopel.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Oppa." Ucapnya kepada Sehun sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya mau difikir bagaimanapun, dia juga tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepada Sehun. Tapi dia juga tak sepenuhnya salah, Sehun yang lebih dulu mengatainya dengan sebutan 'Bodoh'.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan dari atas kebawah secara terus menerus. Meski wajahnya sedikit tak terlalu terlihat karena dia sedang menundukan kepalanya dihadapan Sehun. Harus Sehun akui, Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar sangat cantik berkali-kali lipat lebih dari siapapun. Seketika pandangan mata Sehun tertuju kepada sebuah kertas berwana hati yang berada di genggaman Luhan dan Sehun langsung paham apa yang Luhan lakukan sedari tadi ketika Sehun sampai memperhatikan Deer itu yang sedang mencari sosok seseorang.

"Bila kau nanti menangis, jangan cari aku" Ucap Sehun sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan langsung menatap kepunggung milik Oh Sehun. "Siapa yang akan menangis?" Tanya Luhan tanpa perduli. Dia terus mencari keberadaan Yifan. Seketika pandangannya menemukan Yifan yang sedang mengobrol bersama teman-teman namjanya yang lain. Yifan sangat tampan malam ini. dengan setelan jas yang membalut pas tubuhnya serta tatanan rambut yang diberikan sedikit gel, membuat nya tampak dewasa dan mempesona. Serta sepatu pantofel yang membalut kakinya.

"Yi Ge..." Sapa Luhan.

Yifan pun langsung membalik badannya dan melihat Luhan sedang berdiri malu-malu didepannya.

"Kami pergi dulu Fan." Ucap teman-teman Yifan yang tadi sempat menggobral dengannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Yi Ge" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum melihat Yifan.

"Terima kasih Mbi" Ucap Yifan sambil menggelus rambut Luhan.

"Yi Ge, ada yang ingin Bambi sampaikan." Ucap Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin Yi Ge sampaikan juga."Ucap Yifan.

"Kalau begitu Yi Ge saja yang lebih dulu." Ucap Luhan.

"Bambi saja yang lebih dulu." Ucap Yifan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan pasrah. Dia pun langsung menggeluarkan kertas yang sejak tadi di sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

Seketika Luhan langsung melihat tanda tanya di wajah Yifan. "Ini apa Mbi?" Tanya Yifan.

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Perlahan Yifan mulai membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya dengan perlahan. Seketika senyum mengembang di bibir Yifan. Dan melipat kembali surat tersebut. Menggusak rambut Luhan.

"Kau sudah ku anggab sebagai adikku sendiri Mbi." Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum "Memang benar aku menyayangimu. Tapi sebagai adikku. Munggkin kau hanya salah paham dalam mengartikannya Mbi" Jelas Yifan.

Luhan hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan apa yang Yifan ucapkan. Terasa ada petir yang menggelegar dn mengghangguskan hatinya dalam sekejap. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum kecut. Perlahan air mata yang tak diinginkan itu lolos dari sudut matanya

"Ah begitu..." Ucap Luhan sambil menggusap air matanya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil lagi ini Yi Ge." Ucap Luhan sambil menggambil surat tersebut dari tangan Yifan. "Aku pergi dulu Yi Ge menemui Baekhyun, aku permisi Yi Ge." Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan Yifan.

"Bambi, tung..gu" Terlambat Luhan telah berlalu. Padahal Yifan ingin bilang bahawa dia tak akan menetap di Kore lagi setelah ini, dia akan kembali ke China.

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar menangis sesenggukan. Dia tak menemui Baekhyun, dia tak ingin merusak moment penting diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi menuju Jepang. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya ketaman belakang sekolahnya, menumpahkan semua kekecewaanya ditaman itu. Biar saja taman dan malam menjadi saksi betapa hancur hatinya.

Luhan tak berhenti menangis, menumpahkan seluruh kekecewaanya.

"Sudahku bilang kau akan menangis." Ucapan itu seketika membuat Luhan memberhentikian laju air matanya. Sehun sedang berdiri menyender dipohon yang berada tepat disamping bangku yang Luhan duduki. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Luhan mendengar jelas suara Sehun, dan juga langkap kaki panjang namja tersebut. Luhan sudah lelah, ternyata sakit hati itu benar-benar sakit sekali rasanya. Hati yang berdenyut dan air mata yang tak mau berhenti.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan yang duduk dibangku taman sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap nyalang kearah yang tak membuat Sehun gentar sedikitpun untuk membalas mata rusa cantik yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Luhan-nya yang cantik, sekarang benar-benar sangat kacau. Maskaranya yang sudah luntur karena air mata, hidung yang memerah serta bahu yang bergetar terus-menerus. Suara sesenggukan terdengar dengan nyaring di taman yang sepi ini.

"Dasar Rusa bodoh." Ucap Sehun. Seketika mata Luhan menatap lebih nyalang kearah Sehun dan menangis kencang-kencangnya dihadapan Sehun. Dia benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh. Luhan menutup wajahnya yang penuh air mata menggunakan tangannya. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil menunduk dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengambil tangan Luhan dan membuat Deer-nya ini memeluk pinggangnya yang kekar. Luhan menumpahkan semua air matanya diperut Sehun. Sehun hanya terus-menerus mengelus rambut panjang Luhan yang sekarang sudah sangat kusut. Munggkin Luhan berlari menuju taman ini, tebak Sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan supaya mengahadap kearahnya.

"Berhintalah menangis. Kau sangat jelek ketika sedang menangis." Ucap Sehun dan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Pandangan mata mereka terus bertabrakan menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing.

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang terasa dingin di indra perasa ibu jarinya. Perlahan demi perlahan Sehun mengikis jarak yang tercipta antara wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan terus diam meski dia tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Oppa?" Ucap Luhan seraya memeluk leher Sehun. Panggilan yang otomatis membatalkan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan kearah parkiran menuju mobilnya. Luhan? Dia ada diatas punggung Sehun. Meringkuk bagaikan bayi yang belum bisa berjalan. Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dengan manjanya dia bilang 'Gendong aku oppa'.

Sehun membuka pintu untuk penumpang yang berada disebelah kemudi mobil.

"Lu, turunlah kita sudah sampai." Tak ada jawaban. Seketika Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Luhan yang ternyata sudah tertidur menghadap kearahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa melihat raut kelelahan diwajah Luhan. Tertidur seperti ini pun Luhan masih sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun meletakan Luhan dengan sangat hati-hati tak ingin membanggungkan Deer-nya. Memasang seat belt. Segera masuk dari pintu sebelah dan menjalankan mobilnya untuk mengantar Luhan pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan membantu Sehun untuk mebereskan apartemen milik namja itu. Dia juga akan melanjutkan studi-nya ke Universitas Oxford di Inggris mengambil jurusan bisnis. Sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin membantu Sehun karena dia malu dengan kejadian tertidur dipundak namja itu. Bagaimanapun dia yakin tidurnya sangat jelek. Dan juga dia berada disini karena pakasaan Mama-nya yang menyuruhnya membantu Sehun untuk berkemas.

Ini sudah setengah dari barang-barang Sehun. Sejak tadi mereka tak saling berbicara, kecuali Sehun yang memerintah meletakan ini, melipat itu dan berbagai hal lainnya. Sejak 20 menit yang lalu Sehun menghilang. Sampai sekarang, Sehun belum pulang. Dia bilang, dia ingin pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu yang diperlukannya. Dia akan berangkat lusa, dan selama belum berangkat dia akan kembali ke mansion orangtuanya.

Luhan sudah menyelesaikan semua perintah Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan semua peralatan makan kedalam lemari agar tak berdebu. Dan membuang beberapa kantong plastik yang di perintahkan oleh Sehun.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa panjang di depan TV. Menyalakan TV tersebut, mengganti-ganti chanel yang dikiranya cocok. Luhan langsung berbaring di sofa panjang itu. Entah menggapa, tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. Matanya memberat dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuknya dan Luhan. Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan menuju keapartemenya yang berada dilantai 11.

Ketika sampai Sehun langsung disambut oleh suara TV yang menyala. Menuju ke ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Luhan yang tertidur di sofa. Sehun langsung meletakan bahan-bahan yang dia beli keatas meja yang ada didepan sofa, mendudukan dirinya menghadap Luhan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan, tanggannya mendekat dan menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalanginya untuk melihat wajah cantik Luhan.

Sehun langsung membaringkan dirinya menghimpit tubuh munggil itu dengan sandaran sofa. Terus memandang wajah tidur Luhan yang sangat cantik. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba matanya menatap kebibir merah merekah milik Luhan yang terbuka sedikit. Dia usap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jari miliknya sebentar, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Perlahan jarak makin terkikis. Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan yang sewarna cerry. Mengecupnya beberapa kali dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Luhan yang masih tertidur sedikit risau, namun masih melanjutkan tidurnya. Sehun mengusap pelan bibir tersebut dan tersenyum samar. Luhan merasakannya ketika ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, tapi Luhan berfikir itu hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat hari keberangkatan Sehun menuju Inggris. Orang tuanya, orang tua Luhan telah pulang. Semalam dia telah menggirimkan pesan kepada yeoja itu kalau dia akan pergi pukul 10 pagi dari Bandara menuju Inggris. Memberi kode kepada Luhan agar dia mengantarnya hari ini.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berseragam sekolah sedang berputar–putar melihat sekelilingnya mencari seseorang. Dia hampir menangis mencari seseorang yang ingin dia temui tapi tak kunjung bertemu. Ini sudah pukul 09.45. Apa Sehun sudah masuk? Dia telah menyelinap dengan sangat hati-hati untuk bisa keluar dari sekolah. Tentu saja ada halangan, tapi tenang saja itu sudah diatasi oleh sahabatnya Baekhyun. Dan Luhan juga akan membantunya disaat dia akan kabur menggantar Chanyeol kebandara. Saling membutuhkan dan mengguntungkan bukan?

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya suara yang sangat Luhan kenal. Luhan langsung berbalik dan melihat Oh Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya. Sehun baru saja mengantar Chanyeo dan Yifan ke parkiran dan melihat Luhan yang seperti kebinggungan.

Sehun memandang datar kearah Luhan. Tapi tak menutup kemunggkinan membuat sesuatu dihatinya terasa menghanggat dan membuatnya tersenyum tipis saat dia tahu Luhan pasti berusaha dengan keras untuk keluar dari sekolah dengan alasan yang pastinya tak akan mudah diterima oleh guru kesiswaan bersama 'Lee Kwang Soo' itu. Guru kesiswaan berbadan tinggi dan sangat tegas dalam artian keras kepada siswa-siswinya.

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan. Luhan terus menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku harus masuk, 15 menit lagi pesawat akan take." Ucap Sehun langsung menyeret kopernya untuk segera masuk. Luhan-pun menangkap lengan Sehun yang dia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

Sehunpun menghentikan langkahnya menatap tangan munggil itu memegang lengan besarnya. Dan melihat kearah Luhan. Luhanpun melepaskan tangannya ketika Sehun memandangnya.

Dilihat tak ada jawaban apapun dari Luhan, Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, dan kembali berhenti saat merasa ada cengkraman dari lengan baju panjangnya yang digengam Luhan. Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun, dan Sehun pun menatap mata cantik itu.

Luhan tak sadar mengapa dia terus berusaha menghentikan langkah Sehun untuk pergi. Menatap mata tajam itu, merekam semua yang ada dihadapannya yang tak akan sebentar untuk Luhan pandangi lagi.

Sehunpun langsung menghadap kearah Luhan, melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang memegang koper pakaiannya. Mengambil tangan Luhan secara perlahan yang terus menggengam lengan bajunya dengan kuat.

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan, Luhan terus diam dan menatap Sehun dengan sayangnya menggelus rambutnya. Turun mengelus pipinya, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sebenatar merasakan belaian Sehun dipipinya. Sehun turun lagi untuk mengusap bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, secara perlahan. Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Oppa harus cepat pulang." Ucap Luhan ketika Sehun tak lagi menggelus bibirnya.

"Aku tak janji."Jawab Sehun santai dan menggambil lagi kopernya. "Aku pergi." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menggeret kopernya.

 **Bruukk~**

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya ke pinggang Sehun. Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan memeluknya. Pelukan itupun makin mengerat ketika bunyi pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang akan Sehun tumpangi akan berangkat 10 menit lagi.

Sehun pun berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan secara perlahan. Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun. Sehun mendekat dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku akan mengghubungimu." Ucap Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terus terpaku menatap punggung kokoh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **3,5 YEARS LATER**

Setelah membaca memo dari seseorang yang sangat dia yakini tertempel di pintu apartemen itu. Luhan bergegas menuju Bandara Inceon. Memo berwarna kuning yang menjungkir balikan hidupnya dan membuatnya langsung bergegas memberhentikan taxi dan langsung menuju ke Bandara Inceon.

" **Aku pulang hari ini, pukul 09."**

Luhan terus berputar berdiri di bagian landing pesawat yang baru tiba, menunggu seseorang yang dulu berjanji akan menghubunginya. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menghubungi dan pulang barang sebentar ke Korea tempat kelahiranya ini. Luhan akan memberi pelajaran atas janji palsu yang namja itu berikan.

.

.

Keluarlah namja dengan perawakan rahang lebih tegas, dan mata yang semakin tajam. Memakai hoodie jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya serta kacamata yang bertengger angkuh dihidungnya. Seolah menunjukan betapa mempesonanya sang namja tersebut. Menyeret koper miliknya dengan membawa sebuah kantong kecil berisi sesuatu yang tak asing. Gantungan ponsel berkepala Rusa yang lucu.

Dia berdiri angkuh, memindai kekiri dan kekanan menunggu kedatangan seseorang atau satu-satunya orang yang dia beritahu tentang kepulangannya kecuali orang tuanya yang memang menyuruhnya pulang secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan kuliah untuk mengggurusi bisnis.

Sehun duduk di kursi penungguan yang ada di bandara, dia melihat sekilas jamnya. Ini sudah jam 9 lewat 7 menit. Munggkin orang yang ditunggunya masih berada dijalan? Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Menit demi menit, dan matanya mentap seorang yeoja yang sepertinya kebinggungan mencari seseorang dan melewati bangku yang dia duduki. Seketika Sehun pun tersenyum samar.

Luhan terus berdiri di tempat kedatangan di bandara menanti seseorang itu.

"Kau semakin jelek dan gendut sekarang." Suara tegas itu menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan. Luhan merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Luhan pun langsung membalikan badan dan mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan angkuh dan mata tajam yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Luhanpun langsung berlari menghapiri Sehun, seketika Sehunpun langsung merentangkan tanggannya untuk menyambut Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

 **Brukk, Bruuk, Bruuk.**

Yang Sehun terima bukan pelukan melainkan pukulan dari tas yang Luhan bawa.

"Kau tak menghubungiku! Kau jahat! Kau menyebalkan oppa!" Ucap Luhan masih sambil memukuli Sehun dengan tasnya.

"Yakk! Aku baru datang dan kau langsung ingin kita bertengkar." Sehun mengaduh kesakitan. Tas Luhan sangat keras. Luhan pun berhenti dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sehun. Menatap kesal kearah Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang berlapis lip gloss tipis itu.

Sehun pun tertawa sedikit melihat tingkah Luhan yang masih belum berubah.

"Kau sudah besar. Ku fikir kau akan terus jadi Rusa kecil." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan. Luhan menatap kesal kearah sehun.

 **Bruuk**

Sehun terkejut ketika Luhan malah memeluknya.

"Kau menyebalkan oppa. Kau tak pernah mengghubungiku, kau bilang ingin menghubungiku." Ucap Luhan.

Sehunpun tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Sehun. "Ayo kita beli Bubble Tea." Ucap Sehun. Luhanpun tersenyum dan mengangguk berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari setelah kedatangan Sehun. Dan Sehun kembali tak menghubungi Luhan. Sehun kembali ke apartemennya, memasuki kamarnya yang masih sama rapihnya. Menyusun semua perlengkapanya. Setelah selesai dia bergegas mandi untuk menghilangkan penat dan juga ingin segera mengistirahatkan dirinya. Karena mulai besok dia yang akan menggantikan Appa-nya mengurus Oh Corp. Appa-nya sudah tidak muda lagi untuk menggurusnya sekarang. Beruntung Sehun telah meneyelesaikan kuliahnya hanya dalam waktu 3,5 tahun saja.

Sehun duduk di atas ranjangnya membuka HP-nya melihat beberapa notif dari Chanyeol. Sehun masih berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Yifan, tapi lebih sering dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan pulang 2 minggu lagi. Sehun meletakan HP-nya keatas nakas disamping ranjang. Menarik lemari nakas dan melihat foto yang telah terbalik. Menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Foto yang menampakan dia dan Luhan ketika masih kecil. Sehun ingat foto itu dia ambil ketika dia masih 14 tahun dan Luhan 13 Tahun, setelah memberikan gelang yang Luhan inginkan. Dia memasukan kembali foto tersebut dan menutup nakas tersebut.

Sehun tak tau apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang. Terutama tentang hubungan 'persahabatan' mereka yang belum juga berubah. Apa Sehun akan memperjuangkan Luhan? Atau mengakhiri semuanya sampai disini?

.

.

.

"Sehun, bagaimana menurutmu, tentang Irene anaknya bibi Jung yang berkunjung waktu itu?" Eomma Sehun bertanya sebelum memulai sarapan mereka. Telah 4 bulan Sehun kembali ke Korea dan menjabat sebagai direktur. Apa yang difikirkan oleh Eomma-nya? Akhir-akhir ini, Eomma-nya sering bertanya masalah tentang 'Bagaimana menurutmu tentang...' Ah, entahlah. Sehun tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Cantik." Ucap Sehun sambil memasukan roti kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Eomma Sehun dengan antusias. "Sudahku bilang, Sehun pasti akan suka pilihanku." Ucap EommaSehun kepada Appa-nya. "Aku tak sabar menantinya sebagai menantu." Eomma Sehun menangkupkan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang semuringah.

"Siapa yang akan menikah dengan Irene?" Sehun bertanya. Seharusnya, Sehun tau, jawabannya adalah...

"Tentu saja dirimu sayang. Kau fikir kau punya saudara?" Eomma Sehun menjelaskan.

"Menikah? Mengapa begitu cepat?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya dan berdiri dari kursi.

"Bagaimana kalau bertunangan dulu baru menikah." Eomma-nya memberi saran.

"Terserah Eomma saja. Aku pergi." Sehun berlalu dan meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

Mengendarai mobilnya, menuju kantor, tempat dia menghabiskan waktunya berhari-hari. Mendudukan dirinya dikursi tersebut, menyandarkan punggungnya. Pernikahan ya? Tanpa sadar, mata Sehun melihat kearah fotonya berdua bersama Luhan ketika kecil. Mengambil foto itu dan mengusap wajah Luhan disana. Sehun tak tau apa kabar Luhan sekarang? Luhan-pun tak ada inisiatif untuk menghubunginya. Jadi, biarkan saja seperti ini.

Hubungan yang rumit, hubungan tanpa 'ikatan' hubungan. Benar yang orang katakan 'Cinta pertama belum tentu cinta terakhir'. Benar, Luhan cinta pertama Sehun ketika kecil, tapi mungkin cinta terakhir Sehun adalah Irene.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Lu, aku dengar dari Chanyeol bahwa Sehun akan segera bertunangan." Saat ini Luhan serta Baekhyun duduk dikantin kampus. Meski beda jurusan, tapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk selalu bertemu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan balik bertanya. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa ada perasaan getir di dalam hatinya dan juga perasaan kecewa. Pantas saja, Sehun tak pernah menghubunginya ataupun berkunjung kerumahnya. Ternyata, Sehun akan bertunangan. Ada rasa sakit hati yang terselip dilubuk hati Luhan.

"Ne. Kira-kira 1 bulan lagi mereka bertunangan. Aku dengar mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 4 bulan." Baekhyun menyeruput jus strawberinya sampai habis. "Lebih cepat, lebih bagus." Dengus Luhan syarat akan amarah yang tersembunyi. Pantas saja, dulu Luhan pernah melihat Sehun mengantar seorang yeoja. Sehun kembali mengingkari janjinya.

"Oh ya Baek..." Tiba-tiba, Luhan teringat dengan pesan Baba-nya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan berkas kekantor Sehun. Memikirkan bertemu dengan Sehun adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Entah mengapa, Luhan jadi 'sedikit'kesal.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah mantap Luhan memasuki kantor Sehun sambil menenteng berkas yang dipesankan Baba-nya. Setelah bertanya perihal keberadaan Sehun dengan sekretarisnya, Luhan langsung memegang handel pintu dan membungkanya perlahan.

 **Brukkk~**

Luhan membekap mulutnya tak percaya, menatap kearah sepasang manusia yang sedang berciuman tanpa memperdulikan keberadaanya. Tidak, munggkin Luhan yang datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Luhan segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Berlari kearah pintu keluar sambil mencengkram erat baju dibagian dadanya. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit dibagian ini? Apakah? Apakah aku menyukaimu lagi? Sakit! Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Ketika mendengar derap langkah orang yang berlari, Sehun segera menjauhkan Irene yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ucap Sehun. Sambil melangkah menuju sebuah berkas yang jatuh tersebut.

"Direktur, apakah nona Luhan sudah menyerahkan berkas yang dia bawa?" Tanya sekretaris Sehun.

"Luhan?" Sehun merasa binggung. Apakah derap langkah yang sempat dia tangkap adalah Luhan? Tak ingin berfikir lebih lama. Sehun langsung berlari. Dia yakin Luhan masih belum jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Luhan terus berlari tak perduli kemanapun arahnya. Dia akan terus berlari.

 **Grep..**

Luhan merasakan tubuh kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan terus meronta minta dilepaskan, tapi sang empu tak kunjung melepaskannya.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun oppa!" Tak perlu berbalik, Luhan tau ini adalah Sehun.

"Benci aku sesuka hatimu."Ucap Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **Hikss..hikss**

Luhan masih terus menangis. Entah kenapa? Dan karena apa? Luhan tak tau.

"Kurasa, aku menyukaimu, Oppa." Ucap Luhan. "Aku menyukaimu, Oppa. Aku tak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini. Tapi aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Nunna Irene." Luhan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Kau jahat. Dua kali Oppa berjanji akan menghubungiku. Tapi Opp-"

Seketika ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun langsung menciumnya dan membuat Luhan terdiam dan seketika langsung mengimbangi ciuman yang manis dan tak menuntut ini. Secara naluria Luhan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sehun. Sehun makin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh munggil itu. Ciuman itu terus terjadi dan terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Luhan tampak terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merah padam serta bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Sedangkan Sehun terengah tapi bisa menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

Luhan pun mendongak menatap kearah Sehun, sambil tersenyum. Sehun langsung menyatukan kening mereka berdua "Kau, Deer-ku yang paling nakal. Tapi aku suka." Ucap Sehun dengan Poker Face andalannya. "Seharusnya sejak dulu kau mengakui perasaanmu."

Sehun mengeluarkan gantungan kepala rusa yang seharusnya dia berikan sejak dulu. Gantungan rusa yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Menyerahkan gantungan tersebut kepada Luhan. "Ini sebagai pengikat sementara dirimu."

Tak ingin ada yang dia tutupi lagi sekarang, karena hanya Luhanlah titik kebahagiaannya sekarang.

.

.

.

 **2 Years Later**

"Sehun-ah..." Ucap yeoja dengan mata cantik itu. Memanggil namja dingin yang masih sibuk berkutat dimeja kerjanya. Dan namja tersebut tak merspon sama sekali.

"Boleh ya, boleh ya. Lulu mohon." Luhan sedang melancarkan jurus mautnya kepada Sehun supaya diizinkan untuk ikut keacara rekrerasiai ke Thailand selama 2 minggu. Mana bisa Sehun hidup selama 2 minggu tanpa melihat Deer-nya. Biasanya jurusan aegyo miliknya tak pernah gagal. Tapi sekarang tak mempan.

Setelah kejadian sekitar 2 tahun itu, Sehun makin protektif terhadapnya. Apa apa harus mendapat izinya terlebih dahulu. Jangankan ke Thailand. Makan bersama Baekhyun pun harus dapat izin darinya! Menyebalkan.

"Tidak!" Tegas Sehun.

"Kau jahat! Aku sekarang sedang marah padamu!" Ucap Luhan sambil membalik badannya, melipat kedua tangannya didada dan membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Deer-nya ini. Bila sedang memperlihatkan tampang kesal dengan bibir yang mekerucut lucu seperti sekarang. Sehun pun meletakan berkas yang tadi sempat dibaca, dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih dalam mode merajuknya.

Memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya ke pundak kecil Luhan.

"Aku sedang merajuk!" Tegas Luhan dengan nada setengah kesal. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya pelukan pada perutnya yang semakin mengerat.

Luhan langsung berbalik menghadap Sehun yang masih memeluknya. "Sehun-ah..." Panggil Luhan dengan sedikit beraegeyo.

Chupp~ Hanya sebuah ciuman kilat yang didapat bibirnya yang mengkerucut itu.

"Aniya, Lulu. Aku tak bisa mengizinkanmu. Tidak ada yang menjagamu disana. Dan itu bisa membuat aku disini risau karena memikirkanmu." Jelas Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Sehun-ah disan-"

"Sttt.." Sehun meletakan telunjuknya keatas bibir tipis Luhan. Otomatis menghentikan ucapan kelanjutan Deer-nya. Luhan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Sangat disayangkan aegyonya memang tak pernah berhasil bila menyangkut dia yang kan pergi keluar Korea.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Luhan dengan sangat terpaksa. "Sehun-ah, saranghae." Ucap Luhan. Sehun pun hanya mencium keningnya saja. Setelah kejadian itu. Sehun tak pernah menjawab atau paling tidak juga membalas pernyataan cintanya. Ini sudah 2 tahun kau tau? Perempuan mana yang tahan di gantung tanpa kepastian yang jelas?

"Kau menyebalkan Sehun-ahh!" Ucap Luhan langsung menuju pintu dan menutup pintu itu dengan cara membantingnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang olahraga di hari minggunya ini sambil membawa sepedanya tentu saja. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan dan Sehun tak saling bertukar kabar. Luhan engan untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Memangnya Sehun siapa? Yang salah Sehun kan? Bahkan Sehun pun tak ada niat untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini pikir Luhan.

Walaupun didalam hati, Luhan merindukan namja berawajah datar itu.

Bagaikan 'Deja vu'. Sepedanya berhenti dan menemukan orang yang sama yang menghentikan sepedanhya. Bedanya dia tak memakai pakaian olahraga seperti waktu itu, melainkan pakaian santai biasa yang tak menutupi kharismanya.

Luhan tak perduli, jadi dia tak menghiraukan Sehun dan terus mendorong sepedanya serta menyingkirkan namja itu dari dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam kantung celananya tetap mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Tak ada lamaran? Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, namja berwajah datar itu itu bilang pernikahan?

Luhan langsung berbalik dan menatap jengkel ke arah Sehun yang tetap santai melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Melamarku?" Ucap Luhan sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Sehun acuh dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bila ingin melamarku, seharusnya berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin. Dasar Poker face menyebalkan!" Ucap Luhan mengalihakan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara Sehun.

"Will you marry me?" Ucap Sehun sambil berjongokok dan menmbuka kotak beludru yang berisi cincin berpermata yang sangat indah diatasnya.

Tak mampu membendung emosinya, Luhan menjatuhkan sepedanya dan memeluk Sehun.

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghe" Ucap Luhan.

"Nado" Ucap Sehun sambil balas memeluk Luhan.

.

.

"Sehun oppa" Ucap Luhan sambil mendongak.

Mereka berdua pulang sambil berboncengan dengan sepeda Luhan menuju rumah Luhan pastinya. Karena cuma ada satu tempat duduk, Sehun yang membawanya dan Luhan duduk di besi penghubung antara tempat duduk dan stang sepeda.

"Kau sudah dewasa Lu. Aku suka kau memanggilku Sehun-ah." Setelah hari itu. Memang Sehun melarangnya memanggil 'Sehun oppa'. Menurut Sehun seperti ada jarak bila memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Saranghae" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Nado" Balas Sehun.

Tak selamanya hubungan yang terjalin dari persahabatan itu tak indah. Memang ada beberapa dari orang-orang yang pertama menjalin persahabatan ke hubungan sepasang kekasih malah berakhir dengan sebuah permusuhan.

Tapi, lebih baik dari persahabatan, cemburu buta ke hubungan serius. Seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya sadar bahwa dia menyukai Sehun. Dan Sehun tetap menyembunyikan perasaannya dari kecil itu dengan baik. Hingga sekarang dia bisa meraih kebahagiannya.

Bukankah beribu alasan agar kau bisa meraih sebuah kebahagiaan? Tapi ingat, itu tak mudah. Tetaplah berusaha.

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

Terlihat seorang yeoja kecil sedang tersenyum-senyum setelah menyelesaikan tulisan didalam buku yang berada dimeja belajarnya. Tersenyum memandangi gelang berwarna silver yang serkarang melekat di lengan munggilnya. Kadang dia tersenyum geli dan kadang tertawa bahagia menampilkan deretan giginya yang sangat cantik. Tak henti-hentinya senyum mengembang diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Lulu tidur. Ini sudah malam." suara wanita terdengar sampai kamar Luhan.

"Ne Mama." Ucap Luhan sambil menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lagi. Dia beranjak keatas ranjangnya berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Cartier ini penghubung anatara diriku dan dirimu. Aku menyukaimu Oppa. Xi Luhan Sarang Oh Sehun."_

 **FlashBack OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

END ^^


End file.
